


The Night and The Moon, & other tales

by Fjeril



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Metaphor-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, the Moon lost his favorite star. Fortunately, the Night is here for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night and the Moon

It was a dark, long Night. It felt like the Sun had fallen Days ago, taken down by the gracious veil of the Night. There weren't many Stars, that Night, and the Moon himself was shyly hiding. All around him, the Ocean was the only one who was talking - whispering actually, words that the young man couldn't understand. But it was enough for him. He just wanted the Night to last as long as possible.

Actually, he was waiting for the Moon, knowing he wouldn't show that easily. He had tried talking to him, but his muffled voice had only answered that he needed some time, to think about it. Thus, he waited. Every morning, he left his place to the Day, and its several aspects. The Day didn't always look the same, but the Night always knew it was him anyway. They didn't always talk: sometimes, they barely exchanged some words before he left, to keep sailing the Oceans of the world.

Sometimes, he even forgot he had to be there. He only wanted the Moon to answer him, but very few people had seen him, lately.

He knew why. He was one of the only one to know why, and the reason was heartbreaking. The Moon had lost one of his Stars, his favorite one. Something had attacked it, and the Star had been cracked, and had been hiding somewhere - far from the Moon's view, far from the Night's view. Oh, he had considered asking the Day, but the Day could only see one Star, the biggest of them all: the Sun.

The Sun was gigantic, but he had been silent for years, folded, his back facing the world. Sometime, the Day had seen him move. It was short. It was small. Almost imperceptible actually, but he had clearly told the Night that the Sun had moved - more than once.

The Day admired the Sun as if it was the only Star - because it was so big, so near yet so far, so brilliant, so beautiful. But the Night knew there were millions of Stars, and loved them all the same. Yet, his love for the Moon was even bigger than that. He admired him from the bottom of his heart, and he liked to prepare him the most comfortable of skies every Night. But despite all his efforts, he had been missing for quite long, already.

"Please, come back to me," he dared whisper, observing the place the Moon liked the most.

The only answer he got was murmurs from the Ocean. As he was closing his eyes, he didn't notice the music that the Ocean had Started playing was actually its rising. He told himself he'd like to wander a little, but somewhere, in the corner of his mind, he could already feel that the Day was waking up. He sighed, and Started getting up - but when his eyes opened, he almost fell on his back.

The Moon had come back. He wasn't as beautiful as he had known him. He looked insipid, tired, depressed. His long hair seemed to be falling, and his silver eyes seemed lost in the void. It hurt the Night a lot: he was used to seeing the Moon's masculine trait in a perfect lighting. But the loss of the Star had hurt him a lot, and the Night was almost surprised when a hand reached to him.

"I thought about your proposition," his lascive voice indicated. "And... I accept it. It won't be the same... It'll never be the same. But I don't want to run away. So, thank you for being there."

Smiling, the Night took the Moon's hand in his, and Started enveloping him in his veil. If they did this, maybe the Moon could find his precious Star. Every Night, every time they'd shine together, he'd let him search for his Star.

* * *

"Did he find him?"

Years had passed since the agreement, and it was coming to its term. He was tired of it. All those Nights, for five years, the Night had seen the Moon shine brighter than he had ever seen him before, and knowing it would be put to an end kind of depressed him. He had seen all of his aspects, his best and his worst Days, and he had fallen deeply in love with him. Oh, he had told him, but he didn't seem to understand the real meaning of it.

But the worst part was that the Moon had never found his Star, even though he was exclusively focus on it.

"I wonder if he will ever find the Star. I hope so, for him. He was an awesome Star, no wonder he loves him so much... But sometimes...

\- Sometimes, you wish he'd look at you the same way, isn't it?"

The Night was surprised by how the Day had guessed his exacts thoughts, but finally lowered his head. Was he so easy to read?

"How do you know that?"

A soft, kind smile appeared on the Day's lips. This Days, his short, wavy grey hair reminded him of the Moon's, though they were very different from each other.

"He sometimes is so impatient that he arrives in advance. So, we talk a little, and he told me lots of things about you. About what he thinks of you. He said he is worried about you, because you've been nervous, lately. He says you have clouds, wind, and even storms, quite regularly."

The affirmation intrigued the Night - he hadn't expected that, coming from the Moon. He was very secret, and never had he seen him show his dark side to anyone - except maybe himself, when his despair was too strong. He was very timid when it came to that side, and preferred showing his light side, saying it looked better. But the Night knew; he knew the reason was that his dark side was rougher than his light side. That he didn't know how to show it. That if he decided to show it entirely, he would fall into the despair of not finding the Star he had been looking for, for so long.

"Say, what did you tell me the Star used to look like, already?"

Next to the awakening Day, the Night took a deep breath.

"Beautiful. Shining so much it could make the Sun envious. But with a beautiful blue-ish glow, that wonderfully reflected the Moon's brightness. And sometimes, it seemed like it chanted - and the Moon loved to chant with him. But one Day..."

He didn't need to continue the answer. The Day already knew about it all. He had heard the story only once, but he knew how the Moon was desperately looking for his Star, asking all of the other ones if they had seen it. During those years, between the death and the birth of some of them, he had only asked a very small portion of the Stars, and the Night could see how tired he was becoming. Maybe, it'd be better to free him from his veil, and end his suffering once and for all.

"I'm so sorry I can't help," the Day deplored. "I tried asking the Ocean, but unfortunately, he has been asleep for a long time, now. I haven't got to see him awake in years."

He was right, and the Night could feel his calm, deep breathe. The Ocean's wave were small and gentle. The Ocean was having good dreams, and that was a good thing - neither the Night nor the Day were ready to confront the Ocean's Nightmares and their gigantic waves. One hand in the water, the Night looked at the reflection of the transition between him and the Day - as he was falling asleep, ready to leave and go to bed.

"It's been cold, lately," the Night whispered, feeling embarrassed about it. "I'm sorry. I'll do my best to give you more time, very soon."

In response, his partner smiled to him. At the horizon, both of them could already see the Sun shine. The Night adressed a last smile to the one replacing him, and left for the Day.

The time Started to feel like it was passing slowly, even the Ocean seemed to slow down. The Night stayed for long, yet it seemed even longer before he got to go to sleep. Every time the Moon was there, he seemed even more desperate - and every time, the Night felt worse. Wasn't he just torturing him, when the Moon was looking for his dear friend, and he was unable to help?

"Say," he hesited, the wind Starting blowing softly. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

Suddenly, the Moon stopped his research. He looked surprised, and approached the Night, lightly caressing his veil from the tip of his fingers.

"What is it, Night? Are you worried?"

He lowered his eyes, and the wind blew a little harder, a little colder.

"I'm terrified. When the Star disappeared, you looked like you were going to die. You disappeared for so long I saw the Day at least thirty times before you were back. What if we never found out where the Star went? The time is almost over, after all... I'm terrified that you disappear again, you too. That you disappear forever."

The Moon's lips suddenly parted, and there was worry in his eyes. Never had he seen this expression on his face, and, once again, he couldn't help thinking he was strikingly beautiful. His throat squeezed, and for a few seconds, he wasn't able to talk at all - not that he had wanted to, actually.

"Oh, Night."

The Moon's lips curved into a soft smile, and his deep, suave voice added:

"I promise you. Never will I disappear again. You're there for me, aren't you? I trust you with my whole being."

The Night smiled again, as the winds were turning into a storm. He wasn't completely sure how he was feeling, but the promise had made his Stars shine even brighter, and his attitude created gigantic waves in the Ocean. On his shoulder, he could feel the Moon's grasp. It was soft, but the Night could feel his friend's will to protect him in it. So, he got closer to his, a bit worried by the Ocean's attitude. The water was dancing with the winds, and the storm was messier than any of the ones he had ever had.  
Unlike him, though, the Moon was looking all serious. It was like he knew what was happening - at least, he seemed curious about it. So, when the rampage was over, both of them were still looking at the Ocean. Finally, for the first time in forever, the Night saw the Ocean awake.

Yet, he was very familiar with him - and so was the Moon. He didn't even let anyone else speak before he voiced their common thought:

"Star!"

The Ocean smiled, and finally approached the Moon.

"Moon. I'm happy I'm able to talk to you again."

He looked so calm it was almost disturbing. But the Night knew it could be just an appearance, and had learned not to trust what he saw.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you, all this time!"

The Ocean seemed a bit sorry, and a few waves appeared on its surface.

"I'm sorry. I've been here, all along. After I had been destroyed, I was so ashamed of how I was looking like that I just felt like I had to disappear. But never have I really been away from you."

The Moon's lips parted and closed many times, without letting out the slightest sound, before he managed to articulate:

"But... Why?"

With a laugh, the Ocean spinned, showing all of itself to the Moon.

"Look at me. Look at what I've become. Aren't I ugly?"

The sentence shocked the Night. Never even once had he seen the Ocean as ugly; never even once had he thought about the deep, deep Ocean as anything else than wonderful.

"No, you are not!" he vividly replied. "You hide secrets only you know about, you're the protector of so many living creatures, and the Day agrees with me that the way you reflect both the Sun and the Moon are the purest, most beautiful things that exist on this world!"

His words seemed to dumbfound the Ocean, who didn't move a finger for a few seconds. He tried looking for help in the Moon's eyes, but he only got closer to the Night.

"He's right. You're far from ugly. You are beautiful. And well. I was afraid you had simply disappeared from existence, but actually...

\- Actually, I was watching you. I saw how you didn't show up for some time, I saw how your eyes shone when the Night offered you to give you his protection. I saw how both of you became closer, how even when Night had been agitated, you were there to try and help him calm down, how he was there for you anytime you've wanted to give up. I've observed the perfect harmony the two of you have developped, and from the second I woke up as the Ocean, and until I disappear from existence, I've been, and will be, supporting the two of you."

As the Night and the Moon were looking at each other, he added:

"I know it's my loss that brought the two of you closer, but please, don't let my coming back put an end to it. The Night is more beautiful with his Moon, and the Moon shines the brightest during the Night. The two of you perfectly complete each other."

The same soft smile appeared on the lips of the two friends, and, coming closer to his protector, the Moon answered:

"Thank you for everything, Ocean. But, please, do not hide again: the worlds needs to see how you shine under the light, and all the beauties you hide."

The Ocean's hand reached the Moon's to seal his words:

"I promise."


	2. The Earth and the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, there were the Earth and the Sky. And then, there was the Earth, and the Sky.

At the beginning, there were the two of them. It was something so obvious than no one would have ever doubted that point. One did not exist without the other, and hardly could you find one without the other. It did happen, though - but never for very long, for it felt very uncomfortable for both of them. For the longest of time, the twins did everything together, though not always the same way. The Sky started dancing and singing very early, while the Earth spent most of his time resting. He had tried dancing and singing, too, but while the sky seemed to be easily flying, with the grace of a prince, he felt more bound to the ground, unable to imitate his twin's moves - his body didn't like that, and punished him violently every time he tried.

So, any time that happened, the Sky took care of him, doing his best to try and change his brother's ideas. Often, he talked about the things he had seen and done in the day, narrating it as if it was a fairy tale - and the Earth loved it. It helped him forget about his weak body, about how he was stuck in the same place, while the Sky seemed to be able to see the whole world anytime he wanted.

The Earth admired his brother from the bottom of his heart, and when he finally managed to make more physical efforts, asked his brother to show him how he did. And so the Sky agreed, taking care of his twin, showing him every step, teaching him every word - but the Earth's body didn't follow the rhythm - and more often than not, the Sky had to stop his teachings quickly, for the Earth to rest his weak body.

Over the years, the Sky grew stronger, more flexible, and his voice was more and more assured and on the right tone - and the Earth's body grew stronger, letting him do the things he had always longed for. He followed his twin's steps, tried singing the songs he liked, but every time he seemed to get closer to the Sky, the latter seemed to escape. So, one day, the Earth asked the Sky:

"Sky, why is it that every time I make a step, you make two?"

But the Sky didn't answer. So the Earth kept making efforts, for years, and years, until he could only see the Sky's back. So, once again, he asked:

"Sky, why do you keep getting away from me? What have I done?"

This time, the Sky turned towards him, before disappearing completely from the earth's view, without a word. The Earth hadn't been able to see any expression on his twin's face - but maybe it was because of the tears that had filled his eyes.

And that was the last time the Earth saw the Sky. His eyes still turned towards the place his brother had disappeared, he tried to figure out what to do - but his mind was completely blank. _The Sky had left him_ , and that was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Without his twin, the Earth was unable to say where he was, and how he was supposed to manage. It was just like he had lost his whole world, and around him, he could feel his universe cry.

For forever, the Earth tried to look for the Sky, but nobody seemed to have seen him. He felt completely disturbed - rain had stopped falling, the sun had stopped shining, and life was a concept he now had difficulties understanding. But, somehow, he knew the Sky was somewhere, out there. That he was waiting for him, in some way, wherever he was. That he had a place for him, still, somewere in his heart.

* * *

What the Earth never knew was that though the Sky had left, following the Shadows, he was still watching his brother. That whenever he made a step, he assured himself that the Earth was alright. That each day, he thought about his weaker, adorable twin brother. 

But the harder was that the Sky had left for the Earth's greater good. He had understood he'd never be able to help the younger if he was at his sides: he'd want to do too much, and would restrict him from being able to walk by himself. And enclosing the younger in a golden cage was not what he intended.

As he was taking a peek at how his brother was doing, once again, the shadows blocked his vision, smiling widely. There was kind of a crazed expression in his eyes, the same as when he talked about making the Sky the most shining being in the universe, someone who could surpass the Sun. The shadows weren't completely sane, he had understood that point early, but the sole promise of him shining _brighter than the sun_ was something the Sky couldn't allow to lose.

"I'm sorry, Sky, but you can't keep looking at the past. Focus on the future, on your future. Your brother doesn't have the capacities, no need to lose your time with him."

The Sky frowned.

"Unless you want to end this all? I could bring you back there, and return everything to the state it used to be...

\- Don't!"

The Sky only realized he had shouted when he tried to breathe again. His voice had been louder than he had intended, and his throat hurt - only then he realized his cheek were wet. The Shadows smiled again, placing a hand on their precious adoptee's shoulder.

"Now you understand. It is for you that I'm doing this."

Lowering his head, the Sky closed his eyes, and promised never to worry about the Earth again.

* * *

When the Sky finally appeared again, years had passed. The Earth had changed, and figured out how to work by himself, learned how to speak using _I_ instead of _we_. Now that he could live by himself, the Earth wanted to find the last missing thing in his life. Would he even be able to recognize him? 

_Oh, how he was sure he would._

He had heard rumors, here and there, that the sky was coming back. He had been here and there, according to what he had heard.

And, then, one day, the Earth was able to see the Sky again.

He was looking awesome. Brighter than the he had ever seen him, more beautiful that he even thought was possible. So, the Earth smiled, and tried to reach the Sky. But the closer he got to his twin, the more he realized:

Everyone could now see the Sky. He was so immense, so bright, so beautiful! Everyone was able to see him, but nobody was able to reach him. Not even himself, the Sky's only sibling. Not even the Universe, who gave them birth. It was like the Sky had set sort of a wall between them, something everyone could see through, but that prevented the Earth from getting closer.

But even from that distance, the Earth could tell something was wrong in his twin attitude. He could see the small taint in his eyes, that thing so faint it was difficult to grasp. And so, the Earth made a promise to himself, to be able to reach the Sky and erase that taint of - was it sadness? - in his brother's eyes. And so, he looked for something that would break the distance between them.

What he found wasn't what he had expected, though.

The first thing he found was something that tickled him. When he finally got completely aware of what it was, he discovered running waters. After talking a while with them, he discovered they were the Rivers, and that they were coming from far away. The Rivers ran through the whole world, carried boats and all kind of creatures. They were somehow connected to the Ocean, but affirmed they never really talked together, and so didn't know if the Ocean could help; the Rivers themselves didn't know how to reach the Sky, but they knew someone who could help.

The Rivers guided the Earth through the world, showing him the heights of the mountains - there, they could find the Snow. At first, the Earth was impressed: the Snow was almost silent, smooth, and had a lot of charisma: at the same time, he looked so shy and so terrifying at the same time... The only thing the Earth could think about was that he didn't want to be the Snow's ennemy. The way he was greeted, though, was the sweetest, and he felt relieved when his new acquaintance accepted to do what he could to help him. Unfortunately, though he had known about the Sky for a while - a little before his comeback had been rumoured - he didn't know how to reach it. But, thinking about it, he had a dear friend who seemed a bit closer to the Sky.

And thus, the Snow presented the Rivers and the Earth to the Rain. The Rain was impetuous, violent, at first, before he realized the Snow was there, too. Suddenly, he calmed down, and the impulsive Rain turned into a pleasant drizzle. According to the Snow, that was his usual state, when nobody angered or worried him. The Rain then asked them for the reason of their presence - but when the trio talked about the Sky, he turned his gaze towards the said being, a mix of curiosity and carelessness in his eyes. When he was done, he affirmed he had never talked with the Sky, though he wasn't that far; adding to the fact that there seemed to be some kind of a barrier between them... That made the Rain shiver and step back whenever he came too close to it. Yet, there were parts of the world that the Rain couldn't reach, and advised them to try and ask the Sands of the deserts.

It took time, to get to the deserts, even though the Rain had been guiding everyone through the fastest path - considering the Earth's body was still capricious and needed to rest after so many efforts. Arriving at the entrance of the deserts, the Rain explained that it was the farthest he could accompany them - not that he didn't like the Sands, but the place was so hot the last time he went there, he almost died. The Snow stayed with him, already feeling weak from the heath, saying he'd melt if he went further. But both of them told their companions they'd be waiting here for them. The Rivers and the Earth thus hurried, looking for the Sands. They were expecting a gigantic, terrifying being. Talking together, the two companions imagined him as a flamthrowing desert creature - but the one they met had nothing to do with that. The Sands were way smaller than what they had expected, and though he looked very energetic, nothing in him was even close to terrifying. So, neither the Earth nor the Rivers had expected someone that... Innocent-looking? Past the surprise, they got to talk with their new acquaintance, explaining how they were trying to reach the Sky. The Sands were quite surprised by that affirmation, and looked at the Sky. Eyes wide open, he laughed: not even his own dunes were high enough to reach him. Though, he didn't find the idea too stupid: himself had been trying to reach the Sun. But even if the Rivers and the Earth managed to climb his dune, he knew someone who could go higher, towards the Sky. He wasn't very far away from the deserts, but they'd have to go back - the Sands could accompany them to their destination, if they accepted too.

Some time later, the three of them were back with the Rain and the Snow - the latter had never seen the Sands in his life before, but the Snow was a bit nervous he'd melt if in contact with the Sands. But they managed to approach each other without anything happening, and the Snow felt less anxious. The Sands actually made him smile while they were travelling towards the Forest and his gigantic trees. The Earth fell silent for a few minutes when they finally met the Forest: unlike the Sands, he was tall, impressive, and, yeah, _terrifying_. As the Rivers were implying they had imagined the right thing, but for the wrong being, the Forest finally talked to them, asking what they were doing here. The Earth looked for his words for a few minutes, looked at his twins, up there, and then, finally found the right words. He explained how they had been travelling through the world, looking for someone who knew a way to reach the Sky. He told the Forest that the Sky was his twin, that he wanted to find him so he could understand. The Forest was surprised to hear such a story, and did his best to help the Earth - but no matter how high he was able to go, how tall his trees were able to grow, how much everyone was trying to push him towards the Sky, the Earth wasn't able to reach him. He felt guilty, so guilty that despite all his friends being with him, he couldn't reach the Sky, that, at first, he didn't dare climbing down. Sitting there, he observed, tears in his eyes, how much his twin was shining upon them. One last time, he extended his hand.

And suddenly, he felt like he was flying. Someone he didn't know had grabbed him, and was carrying him towards his brother. What he hadn't seen yet was that the others were there, too.

"Who are you?" he asked the newly met being.

"I'm the Wind," he answered in the softest voice the Earth had ever heard. "I've been there all along, but you couldn't see me, not yet. I blow in the Forest's branches to help his trees reproduce, I help my brother, the Sands, create dunes for the small creatures to live in, I carry the Rain and the Snow through the world so the grounds can be fertile, I help the Rivers run towards the Ocean. But never have I known what I could do for you. And then I saw you travel the world. I didn't understand, at first. I couldn't grasp why you were travelling on this plan, when you wanted to reach the Sky. So I observed. And thought. I can't completely understand how you feel, but I know I'd be devastated if I couldn't meet my brother anymore. So, gathering all I had... I told myself I'd do my best picking you up. There you are."

There he was, watching his brother in the eyes. The Sky seemed surprised, but the Earth was smiling.

"Earth..."

Embracing his brother, the Earth replied:

"Sky! I'm so happy I can finally talk to you again!

\- How did you manage... Are you all right?"

Showing himself to his twin, the Earth smiled even more.

"I am! I'm not alone, Sky. I met friends, and they helped me reaching you. And here I am! See?"

The Sky's gaze looked terribly worried, and he started nervously looking all around him.

"But the Shadows? Didn't they approach you? Did they do anything to you?

\- The Shadows?"

He was intrigued. Who were these Shadows his brother was talking about? Were they that dangerous that the Sky was trying to repel him?

"You can't stay here, Earth! They'll find you if you do! Go away! Go back home!"

The Sky looked more and more agitated, and his colours started darkening. The look in his eyes was the most worried and terrified gaze the Earth had ever seen, and before he could move and free his twin, he saw the Sky try and tell him:

"Earth! I did this for you! I'm doing this for you! So go away! I-"

But before he could end up his sentence, the Shadows were already surrounding him, and the Sky only managed showing the Earth he had to go away, as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this went completely out of my control, and the end was supposed to be a little bit brighter than that, but assbut!Shadows decided to come in. A sequel might happen, sometime.


	3. The Crackled Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kujou Tenn's mask crackled. Whose voice it is, that is talking with his mouth?

When he thought he was alone, Kujou Tenn usually spent a lot of time in front of the mirror. His face was expressionless, but his eyes always seemed to be frantically looking for something. He was so concentrated the other two never dared to remind him they were there too. They also never dared asking him why he did that, assuming he was just being narcissistic. But actually, Kujou Tenn was just looking at his mask, and his costume. There was something wrong, in it, but he had a hard time finding what it was, exactly. It wasn't itchy or anything, and he'd have no reason to put if off for now.

For now... He lowered his eyes, taking a look at the small band having a street live in front of the station, under the rain. They often played there. It was a small, unknown band for now.

And often, Tenn wished for them to stop. Because every time he saw them, every time he heard that voice, it broke his heart. After watching them for a while, Kujou Tenn went back to the mirror, and realised something had changed, on his face. For the first time in a long time, his expression changed.

_There was a crack on his mask._

His thought wandered for a while : _how would he repair this? What could he do?_ But, soon enough, he calmed down. His hair was long, and hiding the crack would be easy. So, he changed his hairdo, just slightly, looked at himself, and smiled, reassured. He'd think about how to repair that when he'd be at home. His little light could probably help him find the way again.

So he left his mirror, and went out of the building, where his bandmates were talking together about their latest album, that was selling pretty well and would probably get some award in the near future. The thought made him happy, and he looked at the small band, just a few meters away.

"Their being here almost everyday does quite a lot for their popularity, doesn't it?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Tenn knew he wasn't the only one watching the band - at the beginning, the trio wasn't very interested, but these guys weren't bad, and they had chances to become popular - especially after they had sang under the rain so the people waiting there wouldn't get bored.

But something else was bothering Nanase Tenn, and though he would never voice it, comfortably hidden under his mask, he'd have to do something about it. He needed to talk to that young red haired man in the center of the new band. That was why he was always trying to get rid of the mask, and that was how he had managed to crack it up, just a little. Somehow, right now, Nanase Tenn wanted that mask to disappear. Of course, he was the one who had chosen to wear it, but there were times he wished it wasn't glued that much on his face.

"Well, they probably won't last long," the pink haired boy remarked, before taking his jacket off, a bit overwhelmed by the warmth of the upcoming summer.

"How can you be so sure when you predict that?" Gaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." he had probably let Nanase Tenn talk without caring. He'd have to be more careful in the next weeks. "Just a hunch."

A hunch that Nanase Riku being the center of this band was the worst idea a producer could have had. A hunch that Nanase Tenn's twin brother would die if he kept singing.

"Anyway, have you taken a look on our new song? In case you'd forgotten, the recording is scheduled for next week."

He had felt his mask crack a little more, and wanted to change subjects - and, if possible, stop looking at the newbies, on the other side of the street, because he felt his heart clench as they were gathering their things, ready to leave the place.

"Oh, that's right. It sounds unusually fresh and happy," the Dragon cheerfuly answered, "It's gonna surprise the fans."

Next to him, Gaku seemed to agree with his bandmate, a smile on his lips.

"I guess it'll cheer them up. I like the song."

But Kujou Tenn didn't agree with the two. Oh, of course, it sounded unusually fresh and happy, but there was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but that definitely was here. If only he had an idea of what the matter was... Oh, whatever. He'd understand it in the end.

* * *

It was only way later that he realized what was wrong. Way too late actually. He had had the time to meet the twin brother while they were in Okinawa, for the shooting of the promotionnal movie. For some reason, they had shared the same hotel as the other band - and Nanase Riku had tried talking to him. Fortunately, helped by his little star, he had found a way to repair his mask, and he had managed to keep his secrets for himself.

It had been hard, though, so when the realisation hit him in the face, it became even harder. This song... Didn't sound like it was supposed to. At least, it didn't sound like a _TRIGGER_ song. Yet, somewhere, behind the mask, he knew way too well whose it was.

He could let Nanase Tenn talk about it, could he?

Not for very long, just enough to let the others guess something was very wrong. But he couldn't let the mask fall for too long. It was dangerous, and he had things to do. Things that Nanase Tenn wouldn't approve of. That was a problem, and also one of the reasons he couldn't let Nanase Riku approach him.

So, one day, as the whole band was reunited, taking a look at the charts - and of course, their single was in a high position. So, worried for the future of the band if he ever told them the truth, Tenn observed both of the other members, and asked them, his heart racing as if _Riku had been in danger, like back then at the hospital_ :

"Say... Do you like this song?"

Biting his lips, Nanase Tenn awaited for the answers. It seems Gaku and Ryuu were taking forever to answer.

"...What do you mean?"

Ugh, and these were the idiots he was calling his coworkers.

"I'm asking if you like our song or not."

Apparently, they hadn't even questionned themselves about that point, and though Tenn had figured it all out - _well, almost, there were still points he couldn't understand yet_ \- he probably was the only one. Gaku, though, seemed to react to his words.  
"Well, yeah, it's cheerful and all. I like it, though it is different from what we're used to sing."

Ryuu's answer was way more cheerful, he really liked the song, but Nanase Tenn was more focused on Gaku's reaction. His partner had understood something was up, but for now, he wouldn't let him know more about it. _It wouldn't be fun if I gave him all the keys_ , Kujou Tenn thought. It wasn't time to replace his mask yet, though.

"Do you really like it?

\- Don't you?"

The young singer was surprised. Why were they asking for his opinion? He blinked, twice, before thinking about it. What he thought of the song, huh...?

"...I like it, but... Isn't it too cheerful? Too different from our usual songs?"

The other two's look was suspicious. He probably had managed to get their attention on that point.

"Doesn't it sound like an Idolish7 song, rather than one of ours?"

Thinking about it, he had sounded a bit cold, but it probably was for the best. It was so frustrating to know they had been, all this time, singing a song that wasn't theirs. It had been frustrating from the beginning, but Kujou Tenn had a strong shell he hadn't been able to pierce until he got to talk. He was restrained, though, and the real him was still trapped, way behind.

* * *

He wouldn't have thought, though, that speaking about it would have helped him so much. He wouldn't have thought that Kujou Tenn would step back a bit because of the stolen song incident. He had managed to talk about his real feelings about the band - while Kujou Tenn only talked about coworkers, he had been thinking of them as friends - and now, he was pretty sure the mask's crack was visible enough to be noticed by the others.

Just so it could be seen, he changed his hairdo - not that much, just enough for the crack to be obvious. He knew it wouldn't last long, for he already wanted to hide it again, but he just _needed_ the world - or at least a few people - to notice it.

Actually, there was one person in particular he wanted to show the crack - but unfortunately, everytime he had approached that person, Kujou Tenn suddenly managed to take his place, saying words he never had wanted to say, building a wall he had never wanted. But yet, he _had_ let Kujou Tenn's birth happen, he _had_ been the one hiding behind that mask in the first place. So, somehow, he felt like he deserved what was happening, and that letting Nanase Tenn hidden behind the mask was the best thing to do - no matter how much he wanted to throw all of that away anytime he saw his twin's efforts to live on his own.

Sometimes, he didn't remember. Was it Kujou? Was it Nanase? He forgot. He just knew about <<Tenn>>, but Tenn was a liar, and the lie was so big it had melted with reality. Fortunately, the mask was strong, and even though he was crackled, and would start to crumble if things were to go on, he had always managed to be alone when all the questions were turning in his head. Oh, he had collapsed more than once, but his room was usually closed when it happened, and knowing how his adoptive father - he liked to nickname him "the Shadows" because of how somber he was, and how the room seemed to get darker everytime he was there - was, he didn't want to worry him, neither let him drag him in his insanity: he was insane enough already.

And every time he met Riku made it worse. He _knew_ it was bad. Both that Riku was an idol, and that they met again - both for different, yet equally good reasons.

So, he made a deal with the one who used to be his dear twin brother, that he'd tell him the truth if they won the Black or White. He'd made a deal with himself, that he'd allow the mask to fall if that happened. Yet... The deal was made, but it was made with himself. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to make it, and he wanted to take his words back. To tell the other singer that he'd have to find out by himself. That he wanted to disappear from his life anyway, and that he was Kujou's child.

He could feel the mask repair itself as he was thinking that. And fuse with his face. Yeah, that was right. He was Kujou's child. He was the idol who would surpass Zero.

He was Kujou Tenn.

And never would he doubt that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the two precedent tales, and I think there'll be a second one on that theme, because IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SO SHORT OR TO END LIKE THIS  
> But Tenn decided otherwise  
> Why, Tenn  
> Why


	4. An Ocean of Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a stunning cosplay pic I saw on twitter, and I thought I could get something out of it. This ensued.

"I'm so sorry."

It was almost pitiful.

The younger was kneeling into an ocean of his tears, shivering, and he knew that if it kept that way, both of them would drown into that ocean. Yuki was so terrified he couldn't move, so anxious his mind was going in all directions at the same time, and Momo looked so desperate he feared that the slightest move would break his partner. He shivered, but it was not because of the cold. His lips trembled, as he was looking for words, for the right words, the exact ones Momo was waiting for.

Yet something, in him, refused to pronounce them. He didn't know how to articulate. He didn't remember how he was supposed to say those words - he hadn't said them to anyone for years, because it had been planted in his head that they were embarrassing, that they were bad for his image. That saying these words to anyone wasn't good for him, that he had to stop or it'll cause him problems - it did cause him problems.

And thus, he had never said them to the people he loved the most.

Oh, there weren't much of them. But the two most important ones? He had lost one, and he was on the verge of losing the other - just because he couldn't find the right words. He didn't know why, but it felt like his whole life would be devoted to this. Finding someone perfect for him, living the five best years of his life, lose the person, start again with someone else. It was a vicious circle, that he couldn't bear to live again.

So he had to find the words.

"Yuki..."

Quick.

"I'm so sorry..."

His heart squeezed. Momo's voice was broken, desperate to the point of no return. He had to blurt out words, no matter what it was!

"...Stay..."

How did talking work? How didn't remember. How ridiculous it was; he was a singer, he wrote lyrics, he talked to people - he talked to Momo - so easily... Then why? Why couldn't he find what to say? Why couldn't he think about simple words?

"Momo... Stay..."

He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to give it everything he had, but he couldn't, right? He couldn't do that in front of his partner...

"Why are you such a coward..."

The younger one's voice was filled with tears, and Yuki knew it wasn't good. Why was he such a coward, actually?

"Why do you keep hiding behind that mask? Why do you need to keep your image even when it's only the two of us? You don't trust me, do you?"

Trust... His heart skipped a beat. So many time he had thought that Momo shouldn't trust him. That he could fall apart anytime, that he could stop everything despite his promise. But all the way through, Momo had followed him, placed all his _trust_ in him. All the way through, his best support and dearest friend was there for him. _And never have I opened my heart, when he was pouring all of his everytime he opened his mouth._

And there they were, the ocean's level raising everytime he let his partner talk. Everytime he gave away a chance to talk, a chance to tell the truth. He could stand it for some time, though. But Momo... Momo was kneeling, unable to stand anymore, and if he let his hands go, Yuki knew it was the end for the other singer. He would fall in the water, and judging by the strengh he was putting in his hands, wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Get out of here..." the younger almost muttered, anger and horror in his voice. "Get out of here before you drown. It's too late for me anyway. See? Half of my body is already sunk. So, at least, you get out of here."

And so, before his eyes, he saw his last talk with Ban. He saw the deal, and how they had refused it. He saw Ban's remorses, he saw his sudden depart. His disappearance from his world. How he was alone, suddenly. Didn't he say he never wanted to see that again?

Yuki fell on his knees. It wasn't what he wanted: he didn't want to get out of here. Not alone. Never alone anymore. So, as his arms wrapped up around the black-haired man, as his eyes finally let out all he had kept for himself for so long, Yuki swallowed.

"I don't want to go away if it's to be alone again. I don't want to leave you here; you deserve way more than me to get to live. I'm scared... I'm so scared... Life took all I had, then gave me something even better... And I'm scared it's gonna take it away from me again! How do I keep on living if you're not there?! How do I keep singing if I can't hear your voice anymore?! Momo... Is the reason I kept going on, both in music and in life, at a time I was lost. If I get away and you don't, why would I even try and stay alive?!"

He tried to breathe, but it was difficult. He was terrified. Because Momo was going to drown, because water was raising up way too fast. In his arms, he could feel his partner's shoulder move under the strength of his sobs, and, not so far away, just behind Momo, Yuki saw it. The wave that would end it all.

"Momo!" he shouted, terrified. "Momo, I love you!"

He didn't even know if he had managed pronouncing the last word before the wave rolled on them. He couldn't hear anything anymore. So he tried opening his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. The only tangible thing in his universe was the warm body stuck against him. It was all he had left, and he would hold onto it until the end.

Until he couldn't feel the cold water around him.

Until he couldn't feel his own limbs.

Until his consciousness left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this ensued. I'm not used to bad endings (I am more used to not-that-good endings), and thought there would be hope for them.  
> Apparently there wasn't.
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you readers for... well, reading my work, it makes me happy! And Eydol who has to cope with all my weird ideas and my bad writing about 10246465 more times than any reader on Ao3 www

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't really know what I did there??? I just let my fingers write for camp NaNo, and this happened.


End file.
